


Perfect

by cynx_17_kh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oops, it's also kind of a songfic, jjbella wedding fluff, literally this is tooth rotting fluff, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Jean-Jacques Leroy share their first dance as husband and wife.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1thousandminus7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thousandminus7/gifts).



> Posted for JJ Style Week Day 2: Favourite ship. Also posted for Jay who is one of the biggest reasons that I'm in love with JJ and Isabella. JJBella is so sweet and pure and I love it so much. This was initially going to be a short ficlet that was a companion piece for my ficlet 'Wedding Planning' but I got carried away and wanted to post it separately. It's still kind of a companion piece, but it can be read separately from Wedding Planning. I hope you all enjoy ^-^

 

Their wedding was beautiful. Absolutely _beautiful_. Yuri had to hand it to JJ, he had amazing taste. In everything really, not just in wedding arrangements. Isabella was stunning, just like she always was. She and Yuri had picked the perfect dress for her. It was a Lorenzo Rossi sheer lace dress with no back. It suited her so well, and she looked positively radiant. She wore a rose gold backdrop necklace with pearls and diamonds. Yuri had spent so much money for her to look perfect today, just as he had promised her.  And yeah, she looked absolutely perfect.

Yuri held Otabek’s hand and watched as the newlywed couple made their way to the center of the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. From what Beka had said, JJ chose the song for them to dance to, and that meant it was probably going make one or both of them be reduced to tears by the end. Yuri was excited to hear it. He knew how much music meant to them and their relationship, so he really want. Knowing JJ, it would be something sappy and sentimental, but there was nothing wrong with that.

Jean positioned Bella with her back to the live band. It was purposeful, but she didn’t know that. Otabek and Yuri knew that Jean had something special planned for this dance. He had said something along the lines of ‘it’s not just the song that’s going to be special, there’s another surprise that’s going to come with it’. They were both intrigued to see what it was going to be. Yuri held his phone up to record the whole dance. He promised JJ that he would, after all. Yuri was a man of his word and there was no way that he was going to break that promise.

They stood in the center of the dancefloor and Yuri noted the slight nod that JJ gave the band as he pulled her close. The opening chord sounded as JJ placed one hand on Bella’s waist and held her hand with his free hand. Her free hand rested comfortably on his shoulder, a smile brighter than the sun gracing her face as they began to dance with the music. She recognized the song and was already on the brink of tears as Ed Sheeran’s voice rang through the hall.

_I found a love for me~  
So darling just dive right in, and follow my lead~_

Otabek’s eyes widened as he saw a tousled head of red hair come out from behind the band with a microphone. Jean had gotten Ed Sheeran to sing at his wedding! And for his first dance with Bella, no less. Otabek could see Bella’s expression shift as she realized that this was indeed a live performance of her favorite song for her first dance with her husband.

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet~  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me~_

JJ was mouthing the words to Bella as they danced, the beat of the song taking them into a smoothly executed waltz. It was like they had done this a thousand times before. They spun around the dance floor beautifully, looking only at each other. Yuri squeezed Beka’s hand and looked at him, careful not to take the camera off of Jean and Isabella. They shared a glance and looked back at their friends. It was hard to say if they had ever felt happier for a couple than for JJ and Isabella. Of course, Viktor and Katsuki came close. But Jean and Bella? Otabek had been rooting for them for years and was more than thrilled to be at their wedding as Jean’s best man. Yuri and Bella had become thick as thieves and was just as excited for today as she was.

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love~_  
Not knowing what it was~  
I will not give you up this time~  
But darling, just kiss me slow~  
Your heart is all I own~  
And in your eyes you're holding mine~

Bella caressed JJ’s cheek as they danced, singing the lyrics with him. This song meant so much to the both of them. The lights were all pointed at the now happily married couple and they looked almost ethereal as they moved. The way they danced together made it seem like they were born to dance this dance.  It was impossible to take eyes off of them for even one moment. The lights caused Bella’s jewelry to sparkle, as well as causing the tears on both of their faces to glint.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark~_  
With you between my arms~  
Barefoot on the grass~  
Listening to our favourite song~  
When you said you looked a mess~  
I whispered underneath my breath~  
But you heard it~  
Darling, you look perfect tonight~

Jean placed a gentle kiss on his wife’s forehead and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He sang the words of the song at her, knowing that every single one of them was true. Anyone who looked at them right now was able to see just how much Jean loved her. She was his entire world, and he was hers.

 _Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a lover to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

As he sings of children of their own, Jean moves the hand that rests on Bella’s waist to her stomach and smiles at her. They share a quick kiss, never falling out of step with the waltz as he moved his hand back to her waist. Otabek knew that Jean thought of retiring soon, wanting to start a proper family with Isabella. Honestly, he and Yuri couldn’t wait until the newlyweds had little ones running around the house. They’d be so happy and it would be, well, perfect.

 _We are still kids but we're so in love_  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes

The music swelled as JJ spun Bella out and pulled her back in, their hands returning to the proper place for their waltz. They held each other closer now, seemingly not wanting to let the other go. Who could blame them? Yuri felt tears start to form in his eyes and he tried to discreetly wipe them away. He was so happy for them. Otabek, of course, noticed Yuri’s tears and squeezed his hand and placing a gentle kiss on Yuri’s cheek.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song  
When I saw you in that dress  
Looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this  
Darling, you look perfect tonight

Yuri silently thanked whatever higher being was listening for waterproof makeup, because he watched as Bella wiped some of her tears away with the hand that rested on Jean’s shoulder. The song was nearing its close, and part of JJ didn’t want it to end. His beautiful wife was in his arms and looked positively radiant, even with her tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. He knew that he wasn’t much better off. He’d been on the brink of tears all evening. He truly didn’t deserve a woman as perfect as his Bella. Marrying her had been a high school fantasy of his, so of course he never thought that it would come true, let alone that Bella would give him the time of day.  And yet, here they were, dancing their first of many dances as husband and wife. He couldn’t have been any happier than he was in this moment.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_  
With you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass  
Listening to our favourite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect,  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

As the music faded, Isabella wrapped her arms around JJ’s neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close as they just swayed to the end of the music. The last note sounded and their lips met in a perfect kiss. Yuri didn’t stop recording when the couple broke apart and rejoined him and Otabek at their table, instead keeping the camera trained on them as they sat down.

“How does it feel, lovebirds? You just danced your first dance as a married couple!” Otabek said cheerfully, beaming with pride for his best friends.

Jean laughed, and Bella answered him. “It feels amazing, Beka. You and Yuri should try it!”

“Yeah, when am I gonna be your best man, Beks?”

Yuri and Otabek shared a look and smiled.

“Soon.” That was the only hint that Yuri offered, and at that he stopped the video. He set his phone down and grabbed both of Otabek’s hands to pull him out to the dance floor to dance with all of the other couples. “Dance with me, idiot.”

“Of course, Yura. Jean, Bella. Don’t think you’re getting out of the rest of the dances tonight! Come on, get out on the dance floor with us.” Otabek grinned and freed one of his hands from Yuri’s grasp in order to offer it to Isabella. “Please?”

She smiled and took Otabek’s hand as she stood. She grabbed her husband’s hand and pulled him out to the dance floor again, dancing side by side with Otabek and Yuri for the remainder of the evening. It had truly been an absolutely perfect wedding night.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, I'm going to go to the dentist because I have cavities from all of this fluff. Drop a comment and some kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
